Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an RFID tag.
An radio frequency identification (RFID) is a contactless automatic identification technology which automatically identifies an object by using a radio signal. Specifically, an RFID tag is attached to an object to be identified, and communicates with an RFID reader through transmission/reception of the radio signal. In this manner, the identification of the object is achieved. The use of the RFID can overcome the shortcomings of a conventional automatic identification technology, such as a barcode and an optical character recognition technology.
In recent years, RFID tags are used in various fields, such as a distribution management system, a user authentication system, an electronic cash system, a traffic system, etc.
For example, a distribution management system may perform a commodity classification or an inventory management by using integrated circuit (IC) tags with recorded data instead of using a delivery statement or tag. Also, a user authentication system may perform a room management by using IC cards in which personal information is recorded.
Meanwhile, when an RFID tag is used for temperature-sensitive distribution, there is an increased demand on the detection of the peripheral conditions of the RFID tag, such as tracing of a temperature change by recording the temperature of each check point during the transportation for distribution.